dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wilting Rose
:An alternate ending to the Goku Black arc. --- There was no doubt about it. The Saiyans were on their last legs here. Through some miracle, they managed to seal away the immortal Zamasu, but they were left with an even greater danger: the unyielding power of Goku Black. The dark-clad warrior, aptly named Black for short, floated there in the skies above the ruins of West City. His hair and aura, flaring upwards with the might of Super Saiyan Rose, only served to reflect upon the neverending reservoir that was Black's might. Before him, down in the rubble, stood the tatterned Saiyan prince and the Saiyan hero of Earth: Vegeta and Son Goku respectively, each adorned in the aura of Super Saiyan Blue. Some ways away, crouching in the dust on whatever little stamina the boy had left, Trunks took deep breaths of both exhaustion and rage as he glared upwards toward his enemy. Though he was drained, the bright blonde hair of Super Saiyan remained, with mere flickers of energy sparking forth to indicate some small degree of reserves. "Father... Goku-san..." he managed to mutter, trying desparately to stand on his feet once more. "At last... The Zero Mortals Plan will come to a headway. I must thank you... Saiyan Hero, Son Goku. Saiyan Prince, Vegeta." Black mused, with a snide sense of sarcasm tied to his false courtesy in his addressing of Vegeta. Adding to his mockery of the warriors before him, Black waved his arm downwards and lowered his head briefly, as if to bow, with a soft snicker to accompany the gesture. "I offer thanks to the souls who gave their lives today so that the beauty of the gods may be restored to this world. Find solace in the fact that you will die today with God's sincere blessing." His words reflected his intentions quite clear: he planned to end this conflict with the next collision. Reinforcing this point, Black took a defensive posture, with both hands cupped near his waist. Taking a deep breath, a sphere of black ki, coated in pink hue, manifested between his palms; continuing to grow in both size and intensity as he snickered. His aura followed suit, flaring upwards almost like a column of light. It was the God's final gambit. He was going to eradicate them all with this next attack. Clenching his fists, Vegeta roared out in defiance. "Shut it, bastard. The only one giving their life today... is you!" "That's right! Yer the one goin' down, Black!" Goku added, determination burning bright in the warrior's eyes. Even with mere drops of ki left in their system, the Saiyans were nowhere near close to giving up. Not until they could no longer lift their arms. Each of them took their signature stance: Vegeta out-stretched his arms, focusing every iota of ki left in any corner of his body to his palms, while Goku took the same stance as Black, focusing his own remnants toward his cupped hands. Ki began to pour out of their bodies, surrounding them in mighty auras that caused the very ground below to tremble. Rubble floated all around the battlefield, all as a result of these three, as the skies darkened nearly to an ash coloration. "Oho...? What's this? The last stand of dead men walking? Interesting. Show me then, last of the noble warrior race." mused Black once more, belaying a wicked grin as he glared out toward his challengers. "Show me how Saiyans live... in their last moments!" With that announcement, he jut out both of his palms with a fierce kiai, firing off a tremendous burst of black ki that rushed downwards, descending onto the world of ruins like god's wrath itself. But the mortals that lay witness to this had no plans to die, they would resist until the end, and as a materialization of that hope, the two warriors also thrust their arms out, unleashing dual beams of godly ki that erupted upwards. The world stood still for a brief instant. As if all color in reality had faded away for that moment, and following it, a shattering light exploded out onto the horizon. The resistance of the mortals and the judgment of the gods, this was their final struggle, manifested in a beam collision between these warriors. The sheer degree of force was rippling through spacetime, causing cracks to slowly peel away at the foundation of the world around them. It was too much, the universe was buckling under the weight of this struggle of godly ki. But it endured, much like these Saiyans that put everything they had into pushing back the rogue God's attack. To no avail, however. Inching forward, Black's beam continued to push on ahead, despite how much force Goku and Vegeta tried to add. It was doing them no good. And Black knew it. He boasted that confident grin the entire time, even letting out a boisterous laugh. "Is that all, Saiyans? Don't disappoint me. Allow me the pleasure of testing the limits of this body's powers once more, before I must succumb to the suffering that is boredom!" he cackled, emitting another kiai as he pumped even more ki into the beam, straining his opponents even further. Despair was beginning to set in. Even if it was a mere drip of anguish in a sea of hope, it was still present. Like the prick of a needle. But the Saiyans would not surrender, continuing to let loose every last bit of ki they could muster, even in the face of this almighty entity. Amidst all the devastation, the Saiyan hybrid continued to watch from afar. "Could it... could it still be possible...? Could they still win...?" Trunks mumbled as he gazed upon this battle of titans, gritting his teeth in frustration. "There has to be a way... A way to win...! There has-..." Suddenly, a small flicker of light seemed to blind the Saiyan boy for a moment. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to investigate the source of the light, and there, hidden partially by the rubble, he spotted his broadsword; sitting there after being knocked out of his hands earlier in the battle. The sight of his weapon seemed to spark something in the young Saiyan, enough for him to once more glare up toward Black in the distance, a newfound determination now burning inside him. With the little strength left in him, he knew he couldn't stand up to the monster that was Black, but there had to be something that even he could do. "Come on, come oooon...!" roared Goku, seemingly pep-talking himself as he tried to pump out even more energy into his attack, even though it was clear he was tapping dry reserves. From Vegeta, however, only growls of pure anger escaped his grit teeth, as he too tried to force even more into the blast. And then there was Black, who only seemed to display an even more wicked grin; even if this was the body of Son Goku, any similarity between their expressions had been lost. Both Goku and Vegeta were beginning to lose ground, even sinking into the cracking earth below part-way, straining every part of their minds, bodies, and souls in order to push back their enemy. Cackling once again, Black widened his eyes with delight. "It's all over! Perish... mortals!!" Pushing once more into the attack, the sheer intensity of the black Kamehameha began to overcome both the Final Flash and God Kamehameha that sought to force it back. But then... a miracle sprung forth. Like the flash of lightning itself, a steel blade had thrust clean through Black from behind, piercing him through the chest as he stared down at it in disbelief. It was faint, but he could feel it: a ki attached to the sword. It was small but condensed, compact, and sharpened. And he knew, in that instant, who it belonged to. It was none other than Trunks. And there the thrower of the sword stood, losing breath as he let out a strained huff with a light smile, staring up through the flickering eyesight. "Don't underestimate us mortals... Black." With that last statement, his blonde hair faded, once more returning to the blue shade before the boy keeled over and landed to his back, losing consciousness. On its own, it did little more than unnerve Black, but it was enough to unstabilize his ki. Shaken by the blade lunged through his chest, his beam had lost its footing, it was beginning to waiver, and the two Saiyans below knew it full well. Vegeta was briefly caught aback by the action, mouthing out his son's name in surprise, but Goku yelled out to Vegeta that now was the time to finish it. They had to do it now. They could not afford to waste this window afforded to them by Trunks. "Vegeta, now!" Goku called out to the Saiyan prince, while at that same moment, he forced his ki to center itself within his core. And in doing so, a red flare shined forth from the outer layer of his godly blue aura. "Kaio... ken!!" the Saiyan roared, while Vegeta, revitalized to some degree by his son's gesture, drudged up whatever ki else he could bring forth. The twin beams exploded forth, widening as they smashed straight through Black's wavering attack, tearing into the god's body and launched him higher and higher into the dark skies above. Little by little, under the intensity of the ki beams, his body was beginning to peel away, eradicating into nothingness one limb at a time. In this twilight state, Black could only manage a light huff. "Does this... Does this mean I lose...?" "Heh... heh heh..." "It would have nice... to continue fighting..." Smothered by the dual lights, the form of Goku and the mind of Zamasu, the two that came together to create Black, had finally been torn asunder, along with the blade of Trunks. Black was no more. And in the wake, both Goku and Vegeta, their auras fading away as their black hair once more appeared, fell to the ground; exhausted, but victorious. The end.